Nightmare Eternal
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: I will become a Plague unto my enemies... FOR I AM A DEMON!" dark smart Natuto, language violence and lemons. Soul Calibur x-over Pairing uncertain, but a harem is likely.
1. Dark Heart

**I own nothing! I give credit for the kakashi attacking Naruto scene, to VFSNAKE!**

Night had fallen on the silent forest like a sanguine blanket.

The time of day, however, had no significance to the creature that made his way down the irregular dirt path, soundless save for the rhythmic clanking of his armor. From head to toe he was clad in dully shining blue armor edged with gold-colored lining.

His helmet had a pointed snout and two wing-like pieces of metal jutting from either side of the top of his head like rabbits' ears. A thin, curving visor opened the faceplate, but the inside was to dark for the man's face to be seen.

One part of his body was unprotected by the metal shell, but, indeed, it seemed to have no need of it. The man's right arm, if it could still be called that, was greatly malformed; the skin was glowing in dark red energy, and rippling with muscle, rough and a dark, mottled crimson blackcolor. Rock-like spikes sprung out of his shoulder and a short distance down his arm, some at least a foot in length.

The arm itself was twice as thick at the shoulder as it should have been, and grew steadily down its length until it ended in a huge, five-fingered claw. The entire thing looked more like a mutated growth than an arm; tendrils of red energy slithered over of the armor like roots.

Rounding out the ensemble was an enormous meat cleaver of a sword which the knight grasped in his claw. From the end of the hilt to the tip of the blade, it was about as tall as he was.

The shape was crude, basically consisting of a staff-like handle connected to a large triangular blade. The metal edge was cracked in places, revealing that it had made contact with more opponents' weapons than any sword had a right to.

The sword was not simply large, though. Where there was not glimmering steel, there was...

Flesh.

Down the middle of the blade was a pulsing, organic mass of squirming veins, from the tip to the handle where the meat twisted and fused with the metal. An oversized, bloodshot eye stared out from the beginning of the blade; it was not fake.

The monstrosity trudging down the path looked like the very commander of the armies of hell.

And there was a good reason for it.

His visored gaze turned as he heard a scream in the distance.

Had the task been completed?

A girl, or more likely, a fellow teen like himself, dropped down before him, on one knee, in a flurry of black crows, drawing a sigh of relief, a misty steam of fog from behind the plating of his identity.

_"Did you accomplish the objective?"_

She handed him a scroll, head inclined in reverence, as he read it over, then tucked it away.

"It is done, master."

_"The guards?"_

"Dead."

_"The elders?"_

A small smirk traced her face, hidden in shadow.

"Fled."

A deep laugh escaped the man, and an armored hand ruffled her bright green hair warmly, making her grin widely.

_"Well done. Well done, my servant. I promise you, the next time, you can have as much 'fun' with the enemy as you wish."_

She shivered in anticipation, a bloodbath of horribly delicious images already flickering through her mind.

Sparing an enemy was a new sensation for her, even in her many years of service to him.

After all this time of lurking in the shadows, _finally _they could strike!

Finally, they could revel in the terror!

_"As a reward for your vigilance-_

The clawed hand reached up for the helmet...

Her eyes glittered with childish anticipation, as he shed light upon his visage.

With a sharp twist, he pulled the helmet off.

A suprisingly human face was exposed.

Rough blond hair, long loose and uncombed, blew in the wind, as he shook the sweat off his face, eyes closed.

His eyes opened, they were now a deep, dark sapphire blue.

The whisker marks upon his face made him a dead giveaway.

He smirked as the armor from his body faded, even the claw was lost in a dark hazy mist.

He now wore a simple white tunic, that would leave him entirely undistinguishable-

Until it was too late for any unlucky victim he should target.

However, his exposed skin, with the exception of his flawless mature face was now marked with long and jagged tattoo's, black everywhere, except for his formerly clawed limb, which bore a long trio of endless red circles round it.

Taking the cue, she leapt into his open arms.

Immediately she was ensared in a soul searing kiss that left her very being aching, _quivering_ for more, as her tongue snaked down his throat, and her arms threw themselves round his neck.

Finally, it was broken.

He waved a hand to her, Soul Edge strapped to his back, but even it had changed, mimicing the rusted appearance of a worn katana, as bid by its master.

He gazed into the starry sky, and reflected on how far he had come, in the past ten years.

"My...

He paused, and cupped a hand under her chin-

Pulling her lightly into another kiss, that she all but melted into, until he broke away.

_....Our_ plans have almost come to frution. Let us rest at an inn tonight, before we set out tomorrow."

She nodded cheerily, looping one arm in his, as trhey set down the dirt path.

"I hope they have good food there!"

Her lord chortled softly.

"I'm sure they make a mean pizza."

At this, her violet eyes all but _sparkled, _at the mention of her favorite food.

"You really think so?!"

He heard the dull whispers of what little good rested in him, that this was wrong, that he must turn back, there was still time to make ammends...

He ignored them.

"I'm sure we could _persuade_ them....

**Well, this is the future, but from here on out, we'll go back to the past, to find out how the heck this happened....**


	2. Master!

Flashback)

"CHIDORI!" yelled Kakashi plunging his lightning covered fist into Naruto's good side with the impact freeing Sasuke from his grasp sending the Uchiha flying several feet back onto rock hard ground.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei?! W-Why?" said Naruto after Kakashi pulled his bloodied hand out wondering why his Jounin teacher had attacked just after all that had happened with him and Sasuke.

He was met with a harsh glare.

"Why? Why not? Listen to me Naru...

The jonin shook his head.

...No I'm not going to continue this charade with you anymore _Kyuubi_. I'm tired of you keeping Sasuke down. _You_ are the reason he does not get the recognition he deserves. _You_ are the reason Sasuke sees himself so inferior to his older brother and can't reach the next level of Sharingan."

Wiping the blood away from his arm he droned on coldly.

When I kill you and Sasuke wakes up I'll simply tell him I saw him kill you, thus giving Sasuke the ultimate form of his Sharingan," said Kakashi looking at Sasuke's unconscious form before scowling back down at Naruto.

"Y-You would k-kill me just f-for S-Sasuke? W-What about w-what you s-said at the M-Memorial S-Stone?" said Naruto the life slowly fading from his eyes as he tried to hang on.

"What I said doesn't apply to you since you are a demon. Demons do not get the honor of being on that memorial stone and the only thing you are going to get is a party in honor of your death when I report back to Tsunade-sama of your untimely death at the hands of a Curse Seal influenced Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto growled.

"You t-teme loving b-bastard! I-I hope w-when you d-die you g-go straight t-to hell. W-When y-you do I'll b-be w-waiting for you a-along with K-Kyuubi to t-tear y-you, S-Sasuke, and every o-other piece o-of shit t-that f-follows you a-a new a-asshole the s-size of this v-valley," said Naruto spitting some blood on Kakashi's sandals making the white haired Jounin scowl even more at the boy.

In response to Naruto's spitting blood Kakashi hit Naruto hard with a power kick to the ribs breaking several of them as the boy crashed into a rocky wall breaking his back in the process.

"Earth Style: Rock Slide Jutsu!'" said Kakashi moving to the wall and put his hand on the final sign and put his hand on the rocky side of the valley no less then 15 feet away from Naruto fallen form.

The rock along the wall of the valley shook and collapsed falling towards Naruto in the form of soft earth and hard rock. If later looked upon, it would seem like it had simply been made from the two boys's fighting each other with their own respectable skills and abilities.

What Tsunade didn't know wouldn't hurt her in Kakashi's mind.

_'This can't be happening! What about my promise to Sakura-chan?! I can't die! I'm gonna be Hokage! And in order to do that I NEED TO LIVE! I NEED TO GET STRONGER! I HAFTA GET STRONGER!_'

Yet it would seem that his cires were in vain.

Naruto tried to move only for the last of the rock slide to cover him in rock and dirt.

What Naruto didn't know was that someone _had_ heard his mental cries.

With his task done Kakashi walked away from the falling earth not caring to look back as he picked up Sasuke and headed for Kohona to bring back the news that everyone was no doubt waiting to hear.

It was around that time that it started to rain.

_'Almost everyone, but I think they will get over it and quickly move on. After all when the Council revokes the Third's Law when they hear the Kyuubi is dead they'll forget about the demon easily_,' thought Kakashi nodding mentally to himself at the logic of his thoughts as he headed home.

xxx

"Boy, why do you want to live?" Asked a voice, as he saw the blond, buried through the rubble.

A groan was heard.

"What does it matter? I can't...can't go back home now....

A laugh.

"No, I suppose you cannot."

A tan arm reached to one boulder-

And the rubble around Naruto vanished.

"Tell me, what would you do...

A small flash off to one side, indicating that something had been summoned.

...If I gave you a second life?"

Naruto hacked up blood.

"I...I'd make those teme loving bastards pay....

A smirk was seen through the shadows of the cowl, and a white scythe was swung into view, the armor placed upon his prone form.

"Then live."

_"I'm not going back to Kohona. That place is filled with sinners, idiots, and corrupt fools that deserved to be devoured by the Death God himself_," said Naruto wishing nothing more then to see the looks on their faces the day that happened...if ever.

Reincarnated, the blond rose, now no longer with the body of a youth, but the rough, hardened form o

"Let the bloodbath begin," said the white robed man smiling at his protégé knowing they were in for one wild ride and his enemies were about to face their worst nightmare.

Kami help all his enemies...

Because no one else will.

(Kohona-During that time)

The people of Kohona waited for the team to return only to find that when they did they were worse for wear and some needed to get medical attention right away. As the now battered up retrieval team came in people were wondering what became of their prized Uchiha Sasuke and the demon Uzumaki Naruto. If the demon was dead then a party was in order, but if the Uchiha was dead then a grand funeral in his honor would have to be prepared for the Sharingan user.

"Kakashi where is Naruto?" said Tsunade not seeing him with the group or with the copy cat ninja.

"Tsunade-sama I'm sorry to tell you this, but Naruto is dead. Sasuke killed him with a Chidori to the chest while an in psychotic episode brought on by the Curse Seal," said Kakashi knowing that was the most believable scenario that could have happened during the fighting.

"What?" said Tsunade her shock hitting her heart and yet for some reason she felt that something was off and her women's intuition that had never failed her (especially around Jiraiya) was telling her to probe deeper.

"As I said Tsunade-sama Naruto was killed by a Chidori, which I had taught to Sasuke for the Chuunin Exams in order to fight and win against Subaku no Gaara," said Kakashi giving Sasuke to a medic ninja who went right to work on the boy's injuries.

(Hokage's Office-Moments Later)

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry," said Tsunade clinging to Jiraiya, who nodded his head knowing those were the simple words they both would have to say in the afterlife when the time came.

Fireworks exploded in the sky, a celebration for the demon's death, but under the excuse that Sasuke had returned.

"Tsunade I..." said Jiraiya, but was stopped when he sensed it as did Tsunade and both opened their eyes wide with fear at what they were sensing.

Quickly Tsunade rushed to the window to see what she felt was also visible from their room and found to their horror that it most certainly...was.

From the windows of the Hokage's Office Tsunade, Jiraiya, and basically every other place in the Elemental Countries saw a spinning tower of demonic chakra shooting up towards the sky. "What in the name of Kami?" said Tsunade as her heart gripped with fear at what was happening outside where Naruto apparently died.

The doors in her office immediately swung open and the Council members came in each looking as pale as the others of their group.

Hokage-sama what is going on? We thought that the demon died just like Kakashi said he did?" said Yasha Haruno finding that the second greatest day of her life was now turning into a horrible dream.

"Get me Kakashi in here now! He said Naruto died and he's going to tell us how he did," said Tsunade wanting an explanation from the traitorous man, who was no better then Itachi.

Fortunately, Kakashi appeared seconds later scared out of his mind and Tsunade couldn't help, but smirk at his reaction to the sight and sense of the demon foxes chakra towering into the heavens in the distance.

"Hokage-sama the...," said Kakashi only to be cut off by Tsunade when she ran at him, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him into a nearby wall.

"Tsunade-sama put that ninja down now he is a hero of this village and responsible for the death of Kyuubi," said Danzo in protest only to be silenced by a venomous glare.

"Shut up! Now Kakashi you are going to tell me how you killed Naruto before you left or I'll cut you up piece by piece with such precision that not even Orochimaru could put you back together for a future experiment," said Tsunade squeezing the man's throat tighter to make sure he got he point.

He did.

"H-Hokage-sama...I-I killed...N-Naruto...with a-a s-second...C-Chidori t-to his...c-chest knowing that...that a-after Sasuke h-had already g-given him o-one in...t-their fight...and I-I knew h-he couldn't...withstand a-another...one," said Kakashi trying to free himself from the woman's incredible grip.

"Anything else you neglected to mention? Like how you left him _before_ he died?" said Tsunade giving the man a hard punch to the gut making the man let out a scream in pain.

"N-Naruto...was still a-alive after t-the attack I-I hit him...w-with and I...I kicked...I mean I m-might...h-have kicked h-him into t-the...cavern w-wall...at the V-Valley of...the End b-before using...m-my Rock Slide Jutsu to...to b-bury him b-beneath the e-earth," said Kakashi hoping she wouldn't punch him again and for a moment when she didn't he felt some relief.

Before she made him scream in even more pain and she kneed him in the groin...HARD!

"There is still a chance that he is alive," said Tsunade clinging to the hope that the boy was still very much alive.

"If he is alive we should kill him before he seeks to take on us at full strength to get his revenge for abusing his human form. Danzo get all the ANBU that you can and send a strike team after the demon and kill him without question," said Yasha Haruno only to be silenced by the killer intent Tsunade generate around them with Jiraiya diving behind her desk and waiting for the worst of the soon the be slaughter to be over.

_'She was never this mad when I was caught peeping at her through her window that one full moon 15 years ago. Sure she beat the crap out of me and I was in the Hospital for a good 3 months, but this? This is NUTS!'_ thought Jiraiya as he almost wished the Kyuubi would come and kill them all.

Tsunade would have in fact killed them all had it been for the ominous roar they heard many miles away that brought them back to the present. The great primal sound echoed into Kohona creating shockwaves that destroyed several homes and business. Demonic red lightning struck several places around Kohona destroying them instantly from the sheer intensity of them causing some panic in the streets.

"Oh Kami! Are you doing this Naruto? Or are you letting the Kyuubi out as punishment for failing Arashi?' thought Tsunade look at he window only to see the same towering demonic chakra only now she saw red lighting shooting around it from the cloudy sky and around Kohona as the rain dropped a heavier pace.

One even struck the facial form on the Hokage Monument that was First Hokage causing the chunks of rock to fall onto the homes of the populace below.

"Tsunade what are...," said Jiraiya only to be interrupted by the busty woman.

"Send the ANBU. Tell them to find Naruto and if possible bring him back alive and unharmed. If not...," said Tsunade, but didn't have the heart to speak it.

"I'll go with them," said Jiraiya before glaring at the Council members and a still on the ground Kakashi before leaving in "poof" of smoke.

The power leading into the heavens though far away, was clearly a power that could rival the gods and it had been contained by the boy. A boy that almost everyone in the village had shunned or hated during that time and because of such hate Naruto may just become a self fulfilled prophecy that would destroy everything and everyone in his path.

--

The spinning tower of demonic chakra had practically consumed the Valley of the End covering it in the monsters massive demonic essence. Combined with his vessel's emotions of pain, suffering, and betrayal...

An warrior rose, his entire form wrapped in Azure armor.

Naruto looked down at himself, his new voice filled with shock, as he beheld the cleaver in his hand.

_"What....What is this?! What the heck happened to me?!"_

The white robed man smiled.

"There. Power has been given to you. Now make good use of it."

Naruto looked at him.

_"You mean I'm stuck like this?!"_

The robed warrior shook his head.

"No...not entirely....

He then faded out of sight.

Naruto suddenly heard rapid footfalls, and his eyes, still closed, shimmered with hate.

_"Ero-senin."_

Minutes later, a team of ANBU and Jiraiya appeared dressed for battle though Jiraiya himself looked the same as ever.

"Naruto?" said Jiraiya motioning the ANBU squad to keep their distance as to not piss the boy off.

But could this armored man really be Arashi's son?

_"How are you Ero-Sennin? Still getting the crap kicked out of you by the old hag?"_ said Naruto his eyes closed as he didn't need to open them just yet.

"Mind who you talk about demon!" said an ANBU of the group only to get a glare from Jiraiya that told him to "shut up" along with "your going to get it later".

_"I take it the Council that opposes my very existence ordered the Anbu to come kill me?"_

All present felt their eyes drawn to the sword he carried.

_"Are you here for that too Ero-Sennin? Was all that you trained me even for a little while just some form of humor for you to get your kicks off?"_said Naruto venomously while frowning heavily with his eyes closed feeling the depths of his anger awakening again as he spoke.

Jiraiya waved both hands placatingly.

"Naruto it isn't like that. I'm not your enemy and neither is Tsunade. She cares about you like the Third did. Surely you see that? Right?"

He hoped the boy would see the truth in his words.

"What are you wasting your time for Jiraiya-sama? It's clear by the boy's appearance that the Kyuubi has taken over his mind and body. We need to kill him before he decides to attack us and the village," said another ANBU reaching behind his back for his sword only to be stopped by the sudden pressure they all felt from Naruto's killer intent.

_"Listen here all of you dip shits and that includes you too Jiraiya-sama. I am not going to be your little punching bag anymore. Those days are over. From now on this punching bag is going to do his own bit of punching only this time I...aim...to...**KILL**!"_ said Naruto, as he opened his eyes revealing cold orange eyes that screamed pain for all that messed with the boy.

Jiraiya took a step back not wanting to feel the boy's wrath or to at least prove to the boy that he didn't want to fight in anyway. The ANBU however...

Foolishly, they took the look from Naruto's eyes and his words as a means of aggression that was against the Leaf.

"Kill the demon!" said the leader of the ANBU before the group of 6 surrounded Naruto, who just stared at Jiraiya not caring about the othesr.

"_Tell that old hag AND that damned Council that every person she sends after me will die and every time she does this moment will be the end result if that happens,"_ said a hate filled Naruto removing one slightly clawed looking hand from his cloak and held it firmly above his head open palmed.

"Naruto wait!" said Jiraiya before leaping away as the ANBU just charged forward like the stupid idiots that they were.

His eyes flashed orange for a moment, then he brought the giant cleaver to bear.

As one, the Leaf nin lunged-

And as one they fell.

The sword sang through the air, in a 360 arc, that cleaved the men in two, then burned them to dried husks, as they were sucked dry of all life.

The ANBU were easily disintegrated while Jiraiya got away with a few scorch marks on his white mane of hair. The dome lasted for about 5 minutes before Naruto retracted it into his palm and looked at the Super Pervert with hatred that had been bottled up for the 12 years of his life that he hid behind fake smiles and cheers.

"Naruto don't do this! I was not sent here to kill you. I was here to convince you to come back to Kohona by Tsunade," said Jiraiya looking at what had become of his student.

Naruto now held his bladr to the sannin, as if to contemplate killing him.

_"Do you honestly think that I want to go back to being beaten up on my birthday? To be thrown out of shops or to be charged 3 times the amount for something that has long been rusted or something edible that's expired? 60 year old homeless people dying from cancer get more mercy then I do in Kohona so don't go on about how there are people there that care for me, BECAUSE THEY DON'T!"_ said Naruto now slashing at Jiraiya, who had to leap back several feet to get away from the bloodstained blade.

"Naruto you idiot! Of course there are people who care about you. What about Hyuuga Hinata? She basically in all sense of the word loves you-

He would have said more, but stopped when he realized that Hinata was a taboo name as the ground beneath him started to shake and more hatred poured out of Naruto's eyes.

Soul Edge carved a murderous swathe into the ground where he had stood, but a second ago.

_"You think I don't know that?! I know she cares about me, but I can't tell her how I feel about her since she'll be a target for being a 'demon lover'!"_

Pain could be seen in his eyes.

_"You think her own clan will protect her from the mobs that will form to 'cleanse' her of my 'demon taint'? Half the attacks on me were coordinated by that bastard clan!"_

A harsh laugh escaped him.

_"You want to tell me Ero-Sennin, who has that pull in politics of Kohona that have the strength enough to overturn the Hokage's decision? It doesn't take an idiot or a Super Pervert to know the truth behind what had happened in the days the Sandaime took office again,"_ said Naruto as his a dark cloud began to swirl round him.

"You know the Council will send wave after wave of Hunter Ninja after you? Right? They will think the Kyuubi has influenced you to the point where you need to be killed." said Jiraiya wondering how the hell the Third Hokage had let it go this far.

_"Just tell her for every team she sends have a good supply of body bags ready...if I even decide to leave her with a body. Oh and you'd best not call me Naruto anymore-_

He hefted his blade up, and sucked the life out of the Anbu's dried husks, until their spirits had become a part of him.

_-This blade will be a plague upon my enemies, just like I shall be to all that get in my way. I am-_

A dark energy radiated off him.

_-I AM NIGHTMARE!"_ said Naruto before the spinning chakra consumed him and left no trace of the boy or where he may have gone.

"Tsunade is going to kill me," said Jiraiya shedding a tear before heading back to the Leaf Village knowing that the next time that Naruto and him meet again they would no longer be Master and apprentice.

They were going to be enemies that would have to fight to the death....

xxx

Alas, Naruto's first teleportation was rather uncoordinated.

Basically, he didn't get very far at all, and much to his rage, landed a mile outside of Konoha's gates.

Eye going wide, the blade wrapped him in a cloak, rendering him invisible.

It told him to leave, but much to its dismay, he instead sprang over the gates...

(Hyuuga compound)

She wasn't here.

A small pained cry escaped his throat.

Why would she be?

She was probably celebrating his 'demise' like everyone else.

The azure knight pulled off his helmet, and looked in the mirror of her room, curious to see what he reall looked like.

His face stared out, but now it was marred with black tatoo's.

He was older now, seventeenish.

_"RAAAAAAARGH!" _Howled the azure knight, as he threw the helmet down, and it bounced against the wood-

But returned to his hand seconds later.

Why did he even come here?!"

Immediately, he regretted his actions, as footsteps were heard.

Quickly, he sprang to the windowsill-

"Eep!" Someone squeaked, as a girl emerged from the nearby shower, wearing nothing but a towel, wrapped round her slim form.

Blushing madly, He hastily donned his helmet again, buckling it shut.

"W-Who's there?!" Stammered Hinata, as she spied the armored titan in the window.

Naruto paused.

_"Hinata, I-_

Pale eyes widened slightly.

Could it be?

This man looked nothing like him, but her heart told her otherwise.

Grabbing a white robe from a nearby hook, she hastily wrapped it about herself.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

A dark, bitter laugh escaped him.

_"Please, do not look at me, Hinata-chan. I am a monster..._

He was nearly knocked back out the window, as she glomped him, with surprising force, for one so small.

"Don't say that! I could never think of you as anything but Naruto!"

He held her back at arms length, footfalls growing closer.

_"That...makes me feel a little better, Hinata."_

He moves to the window again.

"W-Wait!"

He paused.

She grabbed him from behind.

"P-Please! Let me come with you!"

He twists in her grip, very being pained.

_"I...could not ask you to do that...._

She shook her head vehemently.

"You're not! I...

She resited the urge to tent her fingers, as she saw him pull of his helmet.

...I want to come!"

Someone banged on her door.

"Hinata-sama! Open this door!"

"Please Naruto-kun!" Tears welled in her lavender eyes.

The knight looked this way and that, a gurgling growl rose from his throat.

An arm coiled round her waist, holding her tight, making her blush.

Two words, a set of simple syllables, made her nearly faint.

_"Hang on."_

Then he leapt out of the window-

With Hinata in tow.

xxx

The village was in an uproar.

Hinata Hyuuga was gone!

And in her room, carved with a sword into the wood floor of her room.

**COME AND GET ME IF YOU DARE!**

xx

The two official missing nin were long gone before any Anbu squad could be mobilized.

Hinata had long since fainted, as was the result of being carried by her one true love, for so long.

For a week, they wandered aimlessly, until at last, they happened upon a traveler, who gave them directions to an inn, in return for Nightmare's timely aid, that saved him from bandits.

The merchant gave a bow in turn, as they halted at the road to the inn.

"Again I thank thee azure knight! Ye truly are the stuff of legends!"

Naruto and Hinata exchanged a glance, as he sprinted down the road, and was quickly lost to sight.

Shrugging, the blond then paid off the inkeeper, to keep Hinata safe, then after an hour of rest, decided to set off to deal with the matters of finding food.

He insisted that Hinata stay at the inn.

During his hunt, he discovered a raft.

Peering down on it, from the bridge where he had stood, he felt Soul Edge resonate, as if something down there was waiting for him.

Deftly, he leapt down to the raft, and it nearly sagged under the 290 pounds of his heavy armor.

Armor clanking with every step, he boarded it...

Then noticed that a figure was sitting at the other end of the floating obstruction.

Upon noticing him, she immediately leapt to her feet.

She was a female - Naruto could tell quite easily because of her mostly exposed breasts.

He studied her.

She looked to be no older than him, about 17 years. He had met a number of opponents with very bizarre appearances, but that did not stop this one's unnaturally colored features from appearing strange to him. Whether because it was their natural color, or because she had somehow colored them, her hair was blue, her eyes were purple, and her lips were green.

She had a beauty mark beneath her right eye, a purple streak of face paint ran across her right cheek, and similar streaks ran in several other places on her body. She wore what looked like green feathers around her neck, her thighs, and her wrists. She was clothed in a green tunic that was torn and stitched in many places - the tears exposing a great deal of her breasts.

She was a very attractive young woman - but, at the moment, he was concentrating more on the giant circular blade that she was wielding. It was an unconventional weapon, the likes of which he had never seen before, but despite its strange appearance - like that of the girl - he did not doubt for a second that it was deadly.

_"Who are you?"_ Nightmare demanded of her.

The girl seemed to be entranced for a moment before responding - she was staring at Naruto in a blissful way, as if his existence alone pleased her. "Oh, Master! I've been waiting for this day! The day when I can finally introduce myself to you!"

Naruto's eyebrows arched to form a confused expression._ "...Master?"_

The girl preformed a deep bow, swinging her weapon to the right as she did. "My name is Tira! And, as of this moment..." She kneeled down. "...I open the most sacred depths of my heart and accept your will into myself, Master!"

Nightmare simply stared at her, dumbfounded. Keeping his guard up, knowing that the girl's claims could be a trap to deceive him, he made an effort to comprehend the girl's actions.

_"...I do not understand. What exactly do you mean?"_

The girl seemed slightly disappointed, but not discouraged. "What do I mean? Master, isn't it obvious? I'm giving myself to you!"

_"...Giving...yourself?"_

"Yes! I am giving myself to you! Totally and completely! All of me!" The girl gestured at her body. This gesture could most definitely have been interpreted in a sexual way, but he did not want to risk misinterpreting her in a way that would offend her.

"...Do you mean to say that you are...submitting yourself into slavery?"

"Yes, Master!"

_"But - why?"_

"Because! You and I are the same!"

"_The same?"_ Nightmare was becoming frustrated. Every time this girl spoke, he had to ask her to clarify what she meant.

"Yes, Master! I was a prisoner. And you were a prisoner, too! I've got two sides. And you've got two sides, too!"

He looked down at his hand, the merchant's praise of before running through his mind.

_...Nightmare. She's speaking of Nightmare...I see that rumors travel fast.'_

"I'm..." The girl paused. An expression formed on her face that implied deep concentration. It seemed as if she was trying to figure out an overly simple way to explain something extremely complex.

"...Let me put it this way. I'm...a servant by nature. I need a Master, or else...I just don't know what to do with myself!"

Nightmare nodded slowly, understanding what she was saying.

_This girl must have been in a position of servitude for a very long time. She doesn't know how to live her own life; the only way she can be function is if someone else is making her decisions for her. She believes we have strong similarities, and...thinks that this makes me fit to be her new 'master'..._

"...What's wrong, Master? Do you...do you reject me?" Tira's purple eyes showed fear.

Surprised, the knight waved both hands in empathy.

_"...No! I don't reject you. It's just that...this is very...sudden. I'm not sure what to think."_

"Well, I don't know how you could be hesitant. Who would object to having a faithful and loyal slave that will do whatever you want? There must be SOME way that I can be useful to you! Right, Master? Right?"

As Tira spoke, she gestured with her arms, and took a few steps toward him. Her movements made her breasts bounce and sway, and once she came closer, Naruto could see the outline of her nipples against the shredded cloth that barely covered her breasts. Although he felt guilty for it, no matter how hard he tried, Nightmare found himself utterly unable to tear his gaze away from Tira's perfectly shaped body.

_...Be careful, last time you believed in somebody, you got back-stabbed...Wait, that's it!'_

Tira would be invaluable if she were to prove capable of aiding him in his quest.

This revelation would have come to him much earlier if Tira's beauty had not distracted him.

"Do you still need convincing? I promise I won't inconvenience you, Master. I'll get all my own food. You can treat me however you want. I promise I'll be a good slave!"

_"No - I need no further convincing. Tira...I believe that you could prove to be a powerful ally."_

Tira's eyes grew wide, she gasped happily, and then she began to leap up and down. "YAY! Master accepts me!"

Naruto, now what could be called harsh and cruel, could not prevent the corners of his mouth from curling to form a small smile.

Not just because her bouncing and jiggling breasts seemed just about to pop out of her clothing, but because he found the girl's actions and behavior to be...

Cute.

"So, Master! What is my first command?"

Naruto's thoughts finally returned to business. "Well, I came here because rumors of bandit activity...

"...Oh." Tira said. She looked down, put her hands behind her body, and gently nudged the raft with her boot's toe. "...I made up that rumor."

_"...You...You made it up?"_

She nodded"...Yes...

Fear, fear that he might be displeased, shone in her eyes.

"Oh, Master! Please forgive me! I only did it because I wanted to meet you so badly!"

Naruto sighed, closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead with his normal hand.

"...It's alright. No harm was done."

Tira gasped with glee. "Thank you, Master! Forgiving a slave for her poor performance is the greatest honor a Master can give his slave!"

The blond chuckled/

_...Well, it certainly does not take much to make _this_ girl happy._

_"It's nothing."_

Now, his thoughts turned to what to do next.

He looked towards the sun to see the time of day.

The sun was setting - it would be nighttime soon. It wasn't safe to travel when it was dark.

Naruto looked towards the next dock that the raft would pass.

On the dock was a sign that read, "Inn.", the exact same one as before, where he had dropped off Hinata.

"We will stay at this inn, and set out tomorrow."

Tira grinned cheerily, as he stepped off, following him seconds later.

"If that is what my Master wants!"

The irony of it all...


	3. The Ties That Bind

Naruto and Tira entered the inn.

Unlike the morning, in the evening, the abode was far from empty, as now, it was crowded with many travelers, thus stinking up the place with alchohol and rum.

Everyone went silent as the 'Azure knight' entered.

A whistle went up as several of the men noticed Tira, but a growl, and the whispers of Soul Edge silenced them, as it rang through the air, its lone eye swiveling this way and that, unnerving many a man and woman.

_"She is with me! Touch her, and you fools shall suffer the same fate as all those who incur my wrath!" _Boomed Nightmare menacingly, leaking a massive amount of killer intent to boot.

Everyone looked away whilst Naruto smiled at his handiwork, slinging the giant cleaver back over his back.

All the men went silent, deciding it was in their best interest to be quiet.

"Naruto-kun!"

The knight tore off his helmet, just in time to spy Hinata, off in the corner.

"Hinata-chan!"

The shy Hyuuga waved to her friend meekly, as he crossed the distance between them in slow steady strides, with Tira easily keeping pace.

Surprisingly, she wore something similair to her old attire, but the jacket was a light blue and not quite so thick, the pants were a bit longer, as she had grown an inch or two and her hair had grown out a bit, not quite long, but certainly not short either, as it stopped just abover her shoulders.

She was just starting to hit puberty, with what HAD the beginnings of breasts hidden under her shirt, already a B cup.

With a heavy clank, he sat down besid her, and Tira in turn sat down next to him.

An expression of puzzlement came over Hinata's face. She looked to the side, and scratched the back of her head, obviously greatly deliberating over the subject.

"Um...Naruto-kun, who is she?"

"Oh!" He waved his clawed hand towards Tira.

"This is Tira-chan! She'll be traveling with us, right?"

As he said right, he looked towards his 'slave'.

In turn, an expression of greater puzzlement came over Tira's face. She looked to the side, and scratched the back of her head, obviously greatly deliberating over the subject further than she needed to

"...Master...I...um...can't decide."

Forgetting himself, The knight smacked himself upside the head with his helmet.

"Oh! Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Master! You should never have to apologize to your slave." Chided Tira, smiling and Naruto faintly smiled back

- her cheerful demeanor was contagious.

He knew that the proper and gentlemanly thing to do would be to have her sleep in a separate room...

However, Tira's body and clothing made it difficult to think 'proper' thoughts.

_She's beautiful...I wish I could..._

He paused.

_Hey...I don't have to wish. I could...er be with her if I wanted to...Right?_ His heart began to beat slightly faster at the thoughts running through his mind.

Every male felt a lust for attractive women, whether strongly, weakly, or even subconsciously.

Brief wishes and fantasies sprung up in his mind every now and then, upon seeing a lovely female but a desire to be proper, to be decent, kept him from ever making anything of these thoughts.

Now, however, he didn't have to worry about any of that.

He could be as decent or downright foul if he wanted to.

But it was wrong! He told himself!

He should not be thinking such dirty things!

"...Hm? Hehe! Master! You're blushing!"

He blinked. "I'm - what?"

Tira pointed a gloved finger at him.

"Your face is turning red! It's so cute!"

Naruto only now realized that there was warmth in his cheeks.

_Am I really blushing?_

"Na-Naruto-kun, you are blushing." Giggled Hinata, causing the night to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

Tira giggled, and once again he could not help but smile a little.

_...I've decided._

"Tira..."

"Yes, Master?"

"...Would you...stay in the same room as Hinata and I?"

Tira's brow wrinkled from having to make a decision.

"...If you order me to."

Against his will, eyes roamed up and down Tira's body, but just for a second..

"...Yes. ...Stay in the same room as us."

Tira smiled. "Okay, Master!"

The inn's rooms were on the second floor. The three of them ascended the stairs, and entered the first room on the left . It was a large room with a single, queen sized bed.

Naruto was about to ask Tira if this room would be all right, when he remembered her condition.

Hinata entered the room, and Tira followed, with Naruto entering last.

They set their weapons against a wall.

Even though no one would be so foolish as to attack a legendary warriror, Naruto still shut the door behind them.

Afterwards, he looked at Tira nervously, his heart beating almost as fast as it did whenever he was on the run.

"...Master? Are you feeling well?"

Blinking he nodded, then removed his armor.

"Yeah, just tired...

Lastly, he hefted Soul Edge up, and laid it against the wall.

Interested by the blade, Tira leaned forward to get a better look at his weapon.

"Master, how _did _you come to posess Soul Edge?"

Naruto sighed, then flopped down on the bed, arms behind his back.

"Hinata, why don't you tell her?"

"H-Hai." Nodded the former heiress, and began to relay the tale...

Suddenly, the eyeball in the blade rolled down to stare Tira in the eyes, and _blinked_.

Tira yelped and leapt back.

When she looked at the sword again, the eye was in the same position it in was before.

Hinata was surprised as well.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. "Tira? What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_? That eyeball _blinked_ at me!" Sputtered the startled girl.

Naruto wrinkled his brow. "I didn't see anything like that...but I believe you....

"Master...you're such an amazing person. All you've been through...it's more than happens in ten normal lifetimes!"

Naruto chuckled a little. Then, he realized that this was an opportunity to ask something that had been on his mind. "And, what about you, Tira? What's your life like? I'd like to learn about you."

Tira seemed flattered that he wished to know about her.

She bit her lip, looked up at the ceiling in thought, and then sat on the bed.

"...My earliest memories are of...killing."

"...Killing?"

"Yes. I don't know who my parents are. I was raised from birth to be an assassin. I don't know how it came to be. It's just been my life for as far back as I can remember."

Naruto felt a mixture of intrigue and sympathy.

Sounded like she had it worse then him.

"Go ahead Tira-chan, I'm all ears."

"The people who raised me were from an underground organization that went by the name of 'Bird of Passage.' We operated from the shadows - affiliated with no single side, keeping our existence secret, and influencing the history of Europe from behind the scenes. My days were spent...either killing, or working to improve my skills."

"Were you...happy with this life?"

"Yes. ...No. ...I wasn't. I acted cheerful, and pretended to enjoy my job...but I wasn't happy, and I didn't enjoy my job...or my life. I didn't even know the true feelings that lay buried deep within my heart...I still don't. So, I just kept on pretending, fooling myself every day, just to shield myself from the truth. ...Hey, that's another way we're similar, isn't it?

"...Anyway, the turning point came when the Evil Seed rained down. I...forget exactly where I was, but I was in the middle of a mission, and the evil energy burnt the mind of my leader. The chain of command quickly collapsed. I was suddenly set free from the underground world, and thrust into a completely different world that I knew nothing about.

"For a while, I was taken in by a family. It was an ordinary family, I suppose...in an ordinary city...with ordinary people. I thought to myself that this life might be okay, too...but..."

Tira paused, then her face crinkled up in pain.

"...Those peaceful days didn't last for very long. The family had a child that was keeping a bird as a pet...I'm still not even sure why I did it, but, I set the bird free. I remember being so happy with myself...but the child burst into tears, the parents scolded me. I remember being overcome with rage, and feeling like they had committed a horrible sin by scolding me for what I'd done...and...the next thing I remember after that...is looking down at my hands, seeing them dripping with blood and then looking around the room to see the family laying dead around me....

"...I began a life of aimless wandering. I grew more and more confused, but instead of trying to solve my problems, I just ignored them. Things just got worse and worse...that was when...I heard about you, Master. ...And you know the rest from there."

Naruto sat with his elbow on his knee and his chin in his palm as he listened to Tira's story. When she was done, it seemed as if the final piece of a puzzle had fallen into place.

_Poor thing. No wonder she's so desperate for a Master..._

THUNK!

"...What was that?"

Naruto raised a finger to his lips.

"Shh! ...Get your weapons."

The three hurriedly armed themselves.

Then, Tira began sniffing the air.

"...What is it?" Asked Naurto.

Do you smell something?" Queried Hinata.

"Smells like smoke." Finished Tira.

Frowning, Naruto sniffed the air as well.

"...It does!"

He reached for the handle of the door, and opened it - to face a wall of black smoke. The smoke poured into the room from the top of the doorway. It washed across the ceiling looking like a wave, as if gravity had inverted itself.

The roar of a fire was coming from downstairs, as well as a wave of heat.

"But, why would someone set this Inn on fire? ...Master?" Tira turned to Naruto, who seemed to be lost in thought.

This could only mean-

"...Please...please, don't let it be-"

"NIGHTMARE!" A voice suddenly crowed out from downstairs. "NIGHTMARE! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE!"

Pain exploded in the jinchuuriki's head.

**KILL!**

"No! Naruto gritted his teeth, shut his eyes tight, and hung his head.

"...Master?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"NIGHTMARE! YOU CAN DIE A COWARD'S DEATH IN THE FLAMES, OR I CAN GRANT YOU AN HONORABLE DEATH BY MY BLADE! THE CHOICE IS YOURS!"

"What will we do, Master? Kill her?"

"Naruto-kun, we don't have to fight, we can run if you want!"

Naruto didn't answer, not until he had donned his armour once again

"I avoid killing whenever possible."

The Inn suddenly gave a loud shudder, then several screams were heard below."

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

As if this was the turning point, Naruto slapped on the helmet, and drew Soul Edge.

With a mighty swing, he smashed a hole in the wall, leading to the outside.

_"Both of you, outside, and Tira, that is an order." _He stated curtly.

The two girls nodded reluctantly, and leapt to safety.

Rage flickered in his eyes.

_"Fool!"_

xx

This battle would last a long time.

Her task would be difficult.

But Taki was patient.

She could endure it.

Her energy was returning to her. It had required much concentration and effort to constantly sustain a field of holy energy around the fragments of Soul Edge that _he _had possessed. It was a task that drew from her strength every hour, but she had recognized it as necessary.

She was patient enough to endure it as long as she had to.

And now here she was, confronting the beast once more.

To the intruder, his voice boomed down the stairs, followed by slow and heavy footsteps.

_"Foolish mortal! I shall make you regret angering me!"_

"Well come on then!"

She had wanted a fight, now she was about to get one.

_"Offer your soul!" _Instructed Nightmare, knowing it would put a chill in her, hearing that dreaded saying.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then...

With a mighty crash, the titan suddenly burst _through _the stairwell!

He saw that his attacker was a woman who wielded two swords, wore a blue jumpsuit that fit her tightly, her firm CC breasts jutting out against the smooth fabric.

Black arm guards were strapped to her wrists, and she wore a mask over the lower portion of her face, which exposed part of it nonetheless.

Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and her eyes...

Suddenly went wide, as he sprang forward with surprising speed, and seized her by the throat.

A choked cry escaped her, as he pinned her against a wall, whilst rubble fell from his little charge.

_"Woman, what business do you have with me?" _

Her fingers dug into his claw, but he did not let go.

"You're strong as ever...

A deep growl rose from Nightmare, as a chunk of rubble bounced off his head.

_"Your_ name _woman! Tell me your name lest I rip it out of your throat!"_

"Taki...She croaked, as the breath grew faint in her lungs.

Nightmare looked up as the roof began to cave in.

He slashed it to ribbons with Soul Edge, and then made his exit.

xx

"Oof!" Cried Taki, as the Azure knight tossed her on the ground, her arms and legs bound, her weapons tossed to one side.

_"Now, why were you following us?" _Questioned Nightmare, as Tira twirled her ring blade for extra emphasis.

"Y-You should just tell him." Stammered Hinata kindly. "Na-Naruto-kun isn't really a mean person-

Taki arched an eyebrow, then struggled against her bonds-

Only for Tira's ring blade to press itself against her throat.

Carefully, the warrior chose her words lightly.

"Naruto? Who are you talking about?"

_"She is talking_ about me." Said the blond, removing his helmet midway through speech.

Taki gaped as she saw a perfectly normaly, albeit, sort of handsome face.

THIS was Nightmare?!

"Who _are_ you?" She asked, eyeing him with great scrutiny.

"I go by alot of names." The blond drawled smoothly, proceeding to count them off.

"Uzumaki Naruto, The Azure Knight, Nightmare-

He suddenly gave Tira a dissaproving look,

"Tira, what _are_ you doing? You'll slit her throat like that."

Reluctantly, she removed the giant disk.

"Sorry master."

"Don't apologize to me, tell Taki-san you're sorry."

"Sorry, Taki-san."

Taki frowned.

This made it _certain_.

Apparently, over time, Nightmare had come into contact with a new host, one that did not share its violent tendencies towards manslaughter so readily.

But all the same, she would need to keep an eye on this one, if he had Soul Edge, or rather, an alarming number of shards.

"My apologies. I seem to have misunderstood you."

"Ya think?" Came Naruto's even reply

Ignoring the sharp retort, Taki looked to her bondings.

"You may release me now, I mean you no further harm."

Naruto reached around to her wrists, and undid them secretly wishing he had his helmet on, as he was a tad too close for comfort at this point.

Taki seemed to notice this was well.

"H-Hey! What're you doing?!"

"I'm untying the knot." He replied simply, as in order to hold her, a fellow ninja, he had binded the ropes with dark matter.

Handy for slowing a foe down, but a pain in the _ass _to untie.

His bulky armor wasn't helping him much either.

Cursing, he leaned forward a tad more, trying to fiddle with the last knot-

And his forehead was forced to rest against her in order to do so.

It was only for a second, but then it was done,

"There ya go."

He rose, slapped his helm on, and looked round.

And sweatdropped, looking back to Taki, who had just gotten up.

_"Perhaps you know where we might find an inn?"_

Oh yes, this one definitely needed someone to keep an eye on him.

Dusting herself off, she rose.

"Actually, the nearest inn's pretty far from here.

The trio sighed.

"But I have a place where you can stay the night." Finished the nin, and that got their attention.

_"How far?" _Inquired Nightmare.

"About a mile or two."

_"Well then lets go."_

Tira was hoping from one leg to the other, clearly still wide awake....

However, Hinata was yawning by this point, and didn't look like she could walk another step.

Naruto frowned, then without a second thought, scooped the Hyuuga up in his arms, as with his massive armor, such a task was easy for him.

Promptly she flushed a deep red, as he used his cape as a blanket for her.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

_"Y-You looked cold." _The blond stammed through the helmet, blushing madly.

Surprisingly, she felt _warm _against the cold steel, and soon realized that he was heating it with his chakra.

So, making the best of a good situation, she snuggled up to his plated chest and closed her eyes.

"A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun....


	4. The Voice that Hatred Stirs

**Please review! PLEASE! And somebody tell me who the Bijou are, you know, _animal_ wise, So I don't write it wrong. But still, another crossover element has been added, and don't worry, its not bleach! (I've done too many of those anyways.)**

The door to her laboratory slowly opened, creaking as it did so.

A man stepped through the doorway, and into the room.

He was tall, and cloaked in a white robe. His skin was dark brown, and his face was stern...it was the look of the people who lived in the south. One more remarkable fact about him was that he had a golden orb sitting in his left eye socket.

"Who are you?" Ivy demanded of the man in a firm tone.

"Did you read the book?"

The voice that the man responded with was quiet and calm - but the tone it carried was cold. The two of them stared at one another, each as silent as death. They looked into one another's eyes, each awaiting a reply from the other, but neither receiving anything but a cold glare.

However, it was in this silence that they both learned the answers to their respective questions.

Ivy instinctively reached for her still-unstable Ivy Blade with one hand, and grabbed the book with her other hand. The man produced a scythe - seemingly from out of nowhere, most likely using some form of concealing magic. '

_We're really going to have to fight. I don't want to do this, being tired and with an unstable weapon, but he's an intruder, and if he seeks to take this book from me, I cannot allow it.'_

A fierce battle ensued in the form of a flurry of clashing steel. The man swung his scythe, striking very precise strikes, but Ivy was able to deflect them all.

However, she had to concentrate harder than usual to control her sword.

This slight distraction gave the man an opening, and he slammed the shaft of his scythe against her. Ivy was knocked back by the force of the blow. She dropped the book, and the man picked it up.

"...This...is a mistake from my past." The man muttered to himself in his calm, cold voice. "

The world no longer needs this..."

While in his hands, the book suddenly burst into flames. He dropped it onto the floor. The book burnt to ash in mere seconds, but the flames did not spread.

Ivy noted the man's magical prowess, but did not give up.

"Stop!" She shouted, and began to rise.

The man extended his arm towards Ivy, and made several gestures with his hand. As he did so, a dark aura surrounded his hand, and Ivy felt as if something was holding her down...

She could not rise.

With Ivy bound to the floor by the man's spell, he stood above her. He raised his scythe above his head, and for a moment, as the man was silhouetted by the light behind him, appearing pitch black to her, Ivy thought that she was beholding Death himself.

However, the man slowly lowered his scythe.

"...No...there is use for this one yet." He muttered slowly, and a grin formed upon his face.

Ivy's eyes grew wide, she watched the man anxiously, in fear of what he might be considering.

Finally, the man spoke. "...Child of Soul Edge, I have news for you. Nightmare cometh."

Ivy's eyes flew wide open.

"Night...Nightmare?"

"Tell me. Do you wish to learn _everything_ there is to know about the cursed sword and the spirit sword?" Asked the man

Ivy merely watched him uncertainly with suspicious eyes.

"Y-Yes." She finally answered.

Zasalemel waved a hand.

"Nightmare has been resurrected, and is on his way here. He fears you, and seeks to kill you. If you can manage to defeat him, then all of the knowledge you seek will be yours."

His words took on a darker tone. A word of warning: Nightmare may appear human, but, no matter how he seems, what he says, or what he does, he is Nightmare all the same. He fooled you once; don't let him fool you again."

With these words, the man slowly began to move backwards. Ivy looked at his feet, and saw that he was not walking. He was simply sliding backwards. He slipped into the shadows, and then seemed to melt into them, until he was simply gone.

Vanished.

After staring at the spot where he had dematerialized in shock, then realizing that the mysterious force pinning her to the ground was gone, Ivy scrambled to her feet and looked into the darkness once more, this time not in shock, but in thought...

--

Zasalemel smiled to himself as he resumed his journey.

Another pawn placed, in this intricate game of chess that was his plan.

Now, to go check on the knight...

--

The party of four walked out of Ostrheinsburg, as Taki called it, on a trail into the forest.

Tira kept a steady pace to Naruto's left, ring blade hanging on her neck, arms swaying from side to side, bust bouncing with every step, whilst Taki was slightly ahead of the trio, and to the right.

Ironically, the warriro found that she kept glancing to the infamous azure knight, wondering how he could move so fast with that heavy clanking armor of his.

The kunoichi took steady note of how carefully Nightmare cradled Hinata in his arms, a pace or two behind her, lumbering along in his armor, moving at a snail's crawl in her mind.

His speed had been _tremendous_ when he bounded out of the stairwell to attack, but her pride told her that shock had dulled her senses, made her misjudge his movements.

But as if to make it clear that he was indeed capable of speed, Naruto's pace hastened, until he was easily keeping pace with her.

His eyes gleamed with confidence-

Unfortunately, his pace made Hinata stir in his arms, and turn slightly to shiver.

Immediately he slowed, not wishing to wake her, or harm her in any way.

As a result, Tira fell back, eventually forcing Taki to step back in kind.

_"Wait...Just a bit longer..._He murmured to Hinata, his helmet, bereft of its spike, as it had been lost in the blaze, leaning down close to her, as if he was planting an invisible kiss upon her cheek.

She rolled in his armored arms, and he was sighing sadly, as he looked up to the starry sky.

She did not know it, but she was the reason he had been able to resist the corruption that sought dominance over his mind. Looking down at her, the only person who had ever given one I oughta about him...

It gave him mixed feelings, but the strongest one amongst them was hate, hate for a certain man.

One name passed his lips, a whisper of hate that made her shiver, as it passed by on the wind.

_"Hatake..._

_--_

(Village)

Jiraiya withstood Tsunade's verbal beating, then when she had worn herself out, he spoke.

"Tsunade, its hopeless. He's too far gone to ever come back here."

A shudder ran through him, at the power Naruto/Nightmare had wielded, nearly equal to him in Sage Mode.

Something told him that Naruto would be back regardless.

Sending Hunter nin after him would likely make it worse

_'Kami help us all if he comes here, it'll be a massacre..._

But, their next meeting, he did not look forward to it.

It was clear the boy was a loose cannon now, judging by the fact that he had just swooped in to grab Hinata...

"How can you say that?!" She snapped. "He's your student!"

Truly miffed, Jiraiya slapped both hands down on the desk, startling her a bit, as he leaned forward, tone deadly!

"You didn't see what I _saw_! Thanks to Kakashi, that thing isn't Naruto anymore!"

He huffed, then leaned back.

"Sorry."

The fifth Hokage tossed a heap of papers at him, smiling slightly as he struggled to catch them all.

"Then you can fill out these papers for me."

(Flashback)

"Naruto!"

The knight stopped in mid-run, arm still around Hinata, kicking up a cloud of dirt as he dug his heels in.

He had met with little resistance, thus far, but Jiraiya, barring his path at the gates, would surely slow him down.

By then Tsunade might arrive on the scene...

He knew himself to be strong, but he really didn't feel like taking on two Sannin at once.

Seeking escape, he tried to leap over the man-

But instead was caught unawares, as the sannin held a rasengan in his palm, already airborne, and waiting to meet him.

Naruto's eyes went wide, as did Jiraiya's, as the wind force created by the sphere exposed Hinata from within the cape.

_'No!'_

Hastily, the knight averted his body, to take the impact-

But nothing happened.

Hitting the ground in a roll, his plating took the brunt of the fall.

As he was shielding Hinata with his body, Naruto became confused.

He felt chakra rush into his body, then course through his veins, even though he had not performed the ram seal.

His muscles swelled with power, and he felt as if he could run a mile.

But he hadn't done a thing!

So why was he suddenly so energized?

Did his armour drain chakra?

A whisper from his living blade answered a confirmation.

_"Hinata-chan, are you allright?"_

The Hyuuga managed a nod, her face a deep red as he looked over her keenly.

Satisified, the blond rose, now standing before her, lest something like that happen again.

Jiraiya was gobsmacked.

"Naruto! What the hell are you thinking?! You can't kidnap Hinata!"

His free arm hefted Soul edge.

_"Step away Ero-senin."_

Jiraiya took a step forward.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave here with her!"

The girl clung to him and hid herself in his cape, pale eyes peeking out from the shadows.

"J-Jiraiya-sama, I chose to go with Na-Naruto-kun. H-He isn't m-making me do anything."

The elegantly evil warrior glared his sensei down, tone smug.

_"See?"_

He waved his blade to the left, his intent clear.

_"Now stand_ aside_."_

Jiraiya shook his head, planting his sandals firmly in the soil.

"Be that as it may, if you take Hinata, the village will be baying for your blood, you know that!"

_"Move." _Growled the specter.

"I can't let you pass!"

The ground began to tremble, Naruto was loosing his patience.

_"This is the last time I will ask you, Jiraiya-san." _The sannin winced. If Naruto was being that formal, then he clearly meant business.

"You have to listen-

"There's the intruder!" Shouted someone, and both looked to see a crowd had formed.

"Get out of our village!" Shouted a villager.

"We don't want your kind around here, freak!" Snarled another.

Amongst the chorus of boo's and jeers, Naruto's hand tightened round Soul Edge.

He experienced horrid flashbacks of what they had done to him, and his grip tightened until his entire arm was shaking.

Enough was enough.

"Hinata, look away." He instructed.

She averted his eyes, into the shadows of his billowing cloak.

Jiraiya's eyes went wide, and he held out a hand, as if the motion could stop his apprentice.

"NARUTO DON'T!"

She heard screams, and the sound of bodies falling, followed by several distinctive poofs.

When she dared to look, she saw bodies on the ground, but surprisingly little blood.

Naruto glared at his former sensei, with hate, but a trace of respect was held in his tone, along with much venom.

_"Using Kage bunshin at the last second to soften the impact of my strike... That's just like you, isn't it?"_

He raised his blade into the sky, and prepared to direct his wrath upon the remainder of the crowd, that which was paralyzed with fear, due to sheer pressure of his chakra.

_"But I wonder....Can you make that many bunshin's a _second _time?"_

Jiraiya surprised himself by getting in front of the crowd, arms held out.

Naruto hesitated.

This silenced the remaining fools who were stupid enough to speak.

He peered into the orange orbs of the knight, but saw no trace of his former student.

There was too much pain and sorrow there, mingled with rage to create something deadly.

Wrath.

A dam had been broken, and a flood of raw emotion poured out of the blond.

A regretful sigh escaped the sage, and Naruto watched his eyes change.

"If I have to fight you, then so be it!"

_"Very well then-_

"Naruto!"

The knight suddenly stiffened, as another figure entered the fray.

_"Iruka. You would stand against me as well?"_

The Special Jonin nodded.

"What you're doing is wrong Naruto. I have no choice but to stop you."

_"You, of all people..._

He raised both hands pleadingly.

"You don't have to do this, we can talk it over-

Naruto snarled, then nearly blasted his two sensei to their knees with his power.

_"TALK?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDIN' ME?!"_

He would soon go on a rampage at this rate, if he were not calmed.

_"Talk?! What a load of bull! Talking got me to where I am now!"_

"Listen to yourself!" Snapped Iruka, slapping Nightmare hard upside the head with what he thought was cold hard facts. "Are you really going to become what Mizuki said you were?! If so, then you have no place in this village!"

The knight froze, and Iruka regretted his words.

They had been too cold, too harsh.

Now he feared the worst.

Naruto was bound to explode after that last remark.

Yet he was oddly silent, a conversation taking place between himself and the armor.

A lie would be told to them, they would be led astray from his true motives...

The sheer brilliance of the idea was what made him laugh.

Everyone shivered when he expressed his mirth. And it was not a pleasant chuckle, but a sinister cackle, soft at first, but soon loud and rumbling, dark and menacing, bordering on psychosis.

_"I will create my own nation!" _Boomed Nightmare. _"And once I do, blood shall rain down upon all of Konoha!"_

He drew his crimson cloak about himself and Hinata, casting a sinister shadow of a demon and an angel upon the ground.

His words were spoken slowly, every syllable dragged out in a dark hiss

_"I will kill all of you. Down to the women and children, all who have wronged me and Hinata, they shall perish. Whether they reside in the Leaf at my time of arrival, or not."_

Jiraiya suddenly bore a deep gash in his right shoulder, as Soul Edge tore through bone and marrow.

His eyes went wide, then Naruto's boot crashed into his jaw, followed by a brutal roundhouse from his malformed arm, that left him unconcious.

Nightmare turned to Iruka, but thought better of it, and with one smooth motion, twirled his cape round himself and Hinata, spiralling the cloak tighter and tighter....

_"But I am not without mercy."_

And then with a flash of purple light they were gone.

--

Everyone in Konoha looked up as his voice boomed over the village.

_"People of Konoha!"_

Sasuke looked up and paled as she saw a giant image of a transparent azure knight in the sky.

He looked like the devil himself!

"What the heck is that?!"

Iruka looked on in confusion.

Naruto had just swore to never return.

Why was he even speaking to them?

Everyone gasped as he pulled aside the cape to reveal an arm around Hinata, who was holding to him like her life depended on it.

He gave a low bow.

_"My name is Nightmare. I came here to do battle with Uzumaki Naruto, yet word has reached my ears of the atrocities you have wrought upon him..._

Everyone cried out against that, the vast majority saying that if the knight wanted a real fight, he should have challenged Sasuke.

_"SILENCE!" _Boomed the azure knight, and their cries were strangled away, as a killer intent, fouler than any in existence, a dark bane bloodlust that desired death, amongst them, permeating the air, making it thick, difficult to breathe.

It was as if the Death God himself were speaking to them, they found themselves spell bound by those hypnotic orange eyes.

His next words caused many a genin, namely a certain pink haired kunoichi, to piss their pants.

Tenten felt a small frown grow into a scowl, as she listened with Neji and Lee, the more stoic members of the bunch.

"Poor Naruto...

"I agree." Murmurred Neji, a look of distaste upon his face.

When they had fought, the blond had poured his heart and soul into the fight, defying destiny, and coming up with a last second win that shocked all of Konoha, and drew many jeers amongst those cheers.

Yet still he had smiled and did a little victory dance as he proudly strode back up to the booth.

"With him gone, the village feels...empty somehow...Murmured Lee, as he and Neji were both in the same hospital room when Tenten came to check up on them...

That was when Nightmare had appeared.

_"I am MOST displeased with what I have heard. He has told me of your cruelties to him, and how all but this one-_

He looked to Hinata, then back down on the crowd.

This little trick, astro-projection, reflecting ones own form over long distances to speak, was wearing his body down.

_-And a select few have mistreated him. To those few, you have my thanks, and you may rest assured that he is safe under my tutelage."_

He seemed to stare into your very soul, enough to make you squirm and writhe with fear.

Iruka however saw that something was amiss.

Naruto and Nightmare were one in the same.

Why was he claiming to be a _separate_ entity?

Still the giant droned on.

_"And to those of you who have wronged the boy, especially to this 'Sakura-chan' of his, your day will come, I promise you that."_

His next words stirred something akin to fear and terror in the heart of a certain Jonin.

_"If you want to better your chances, then offer Hatake's Sharingan eye unto me!" _

Then the image faded into nothingness...

--

Leaving Zasalemel to fade into the shadows once more, and none was the wiser...

The seeds had been planted.

Doubtlessly there would be suspicions, but that was planned out as well.

In the far west, he could sense Nightmare.

a small smile touched his lips as he saw that although the azure knight had not gathered may souls, he was starting to gain _allies_, and a reputation, not as a man-slaughtering demon as Zasalemel had hoped...

But as a marauder, one who only released his wrath upon the wicked.

That was even better.

Wicked souls would fuel Soul Edge faster than any pure soul, no matter how strong it may be.

Certainly the legacy of this 'Azure Knight' would draw the Akatsuki's eye, and with it, the other jinchuuriki would doubtlessly come into play.

True, he had lost the one tailed raccoon, and only after great effort had he retrieved, then implanted the five tailed dog in another vessel.

He wished there was something he could do about the first, but it had been sealed long ago, and the binding was far too strong for him to break.

He winced as he recalled the pain he had suffered during the attempt, as breaking into the Akatsuki's base, and getting the five tailed demon out of the statue, had been the most arduous task ever endured by any one man.

However....

Zasalemel was not a man.

He had been reborn twice in his attempts to get the Bijouu back, over two days, and the third time 'was the charm' as the saying went, for he had gotten the Dog Demon out with less difficulty then the previous tries, found a suitable vessel, then implanted the demon without a second thought into a young woman he had happened upon.

Alas the side effect of all that fluctuating energy was that he would not be able to openly move the pieces of his little chess game for quite some time.

He still had wounds that lasted even against the most powerful of healing arts, long jagged lines running down his right arm, leaving him weakened from the tainted chakra, requiring time to heal before he set out again from the abandoned Clock Tower in which he currently resided.

For now, he would watch and wait as his schemes began to bear fruit....


	5. A Lone Wolf? Not Anymore!

**Get ready for the crossover! I hope ya'll like it, and the character! I needed a jinchuuriki for the seven tailed beast so get ready to meet her!**

Jiraiya sighed.

"What he says worries me. That little trick of his has the village practically baying for his blood, and 'Nightmare's."

"They're the same person?"

"He said so himself."

"Then what was with the whole grandstand?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Who knows? Naruto always _did_ love to show off."

Tsunade templed her fingers beneath her chin, her expression darkening stormily

"Then what could he possibly be after? Were will he go from here?"

A realization hit them both at once, their eyes widened slightly.

"He wouldn't go to Orochimaru...would he?" Murmured the blond, the implications of such a thing terrifying to contemplate, let alone even be reality.

Not that she feared for her old comrade, far from it.

With him dead, the world would be a much better place.

But she feared that he would twist Naruto, corrupt him even further, from the righteous rage that drove him ever onward, to pure dark fury, one that would topple this village, and bring the world itself to its knees.

Jiraiya would have said no.

Naruto would have certainly avoided the sannin.

But what would Nightmare do? After his most recent encounter with his former student, Jiraiya didn't know _what _was going on inside that head of his.

He doubted the kid was even human anymore.

"Let's pray that he doesn't...

--

Taki blinked, as the fire faded to expose a different emotion

Were those..._tears _welling up in his eyes?

Even with his helmet on, she could see _compassion_ in those orange eyes, not madness and hate.

A mighty soul this one was indeed, if he could maintain his will, even though he only possessed a phantom of Soul Edge.

"Nightm-I mean Uzumaki... before we go any further I have a question for you."

He looked her square in the eye.

_"I take it you wish to know my reason for traveling?"_

Oh, he was _good_.

"That would be appreciated."

Silently, he looked down to Hinata, as if to compose his thoughts.

"We can talk when we arrive." Prodded Taki.

At this he nodded, resuming his pace...

--

It was a simple house, with moderate furnishings, basic and simple.

Naruto set Hinata down upon the sofa, draped a blanket over her form, tucked her in, then removed his helm.

"Tira, keep an eye on Hinata-chan."

Tira wasn't sure where they intended to go from here, or how they intended to get there, but the look in his eyes did not seem to be that of a man without a destination.

However, something else troubled her.

There was something she hadn't told Naruto- given what she'd learned about him, she had deemed it unwise to let him know a certain detail about her.

Now, she realized that certain detail was going to be even more of a problem than she had previously thought.

Since her first assassinations as a mere child, the act of killing had become a regular routine in Tira's life - so much that she felt no feelings of sorrow or guilt from taking another's life. It is a fact that when one is exposed to something several times a day for their entire life, they often grow a tolerance for it.

However, Tira hadn't just grown desensitized to death - she had grown _addicted_ to it. She was addicted to the stimulation that killing provided. She craved it, and often was unable to go without killing someone at least once a day.

When Tira was thrust into the 'real world', and found that her desires were unacceptable, she had tried to change - but, with her ultimate failure resulting in the deaths of her foster family, Tira had given up on changing her ways. Since then, she'd continued regularly taking lives - sometimes with justifiable reason, but usually without it.

After hearing from Naruto how he planned to make a village for people like him, yet was still wracked with with guilt for the massacres he was forced to commit to sustain his existence, his dominance as Nightmare...

Tira had judged that she shouldn't tell him about her 'habit' just yet - but, having just witnessed Nightmare spare the life of a woman who had minutes ago tried to burn him alive...

Tira realized how important of a matter this truly was.

How could she tell a righteous knight on a quest for redemption that she was literally _addicted_ to killing?

It was _incredible_ that two individuals with such fundamental differences had actually managed to get along with one another for the time they had.

He would never accept her way of life.

The news would dissatisfy him; and a slave that was dissatisfactory to her master was worthless.

He'd reject her - cast her aside like garbage. It was possible that he would even decide to _kill_ her to prevent her from committing further atrocities!

After witnessing his power, she knew he could kill her with little or no effort.

Tira made her decision.

Master Nightmare could never, _ever_ be allowed to learn of her morbid addictions.

But, just keeping it in the dark wasn't good enough.

As long as she was doing something her master would disapprove of, she was a bad slave.

She'd have to change herself.

She'd have to..._stop killing_.

Just the thought nearly made her retch, imaginary bile rose in her throat.

She tried to convince herself that what she was choosing was right.

'_I should never have given up trying to stop in the first place. Learning to live without killing is the only way I can have a normal life. I'll think of it as a type of quest. And, maybe if...I mean when, I finally break my habit, I'll tell Master. He'll be so proud of me!'_

The thought of words of praise from her Master finalized her decision, and made her smile.

Tira would try once more to stop killing.

With this in mind, she took up her duty of watching over the sleeping Hinata, with steadfast resolve...

--

"You intend to make a _world_for others of your kind?" Taki asked incredulously.

Was he mad?

Naruto, now longer wearing his helmet, shook his head, leaning back on the chair, still wearing his armour, the spikes of his arm retracted, making him appear to be just an average person in azure armour.

He looked up from polishing his helmet of rust and decay.

Setting it down, the light glinted off its polished craftsmanship, reflecting both ninja in its surface.

"A whole world? That's a bit...excessive for my taste. You see, a world is rather difficult to control...

He was gesturing with his hands now, extravagant gestures to make his points clear as he talked.

"I intend to make a _nation_for people like me. It'll be large, but it will serve as a haven, a place where othere like myself can take refuge, so that they will no longer have to flee from enemies and organizations such as Akatsuki, those who would seek to mistreat them."

"Akatsuki?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow, confusion reflecting upon the mature features of his face.

"You are a ninja, are you not?"

"That I am."

"And yet you know _nothing _of Akatsuki." He replied in a deadpanned tone, a look of great scrutiny set upon his face.

Something was up.

"Who do you work for?"

"I'm a ninja for hire."

"Aha. A missing nin then."

Taki looked at him strangely.

"No no no, thats not it at all, I have no one pursuing me, and I am most certainly not missed by my country."

Naruto placed both hands on the table, steepled his fingers, then laid his chin atop them.

"It would seem that you and I come from two different worlds. My definition of a ninja seems to be the polar opposite of your own."

"So it would seem." Replied the kunoichi curtly.

Much to her surprise, Naruto _laughed_.

It was genuine, he found this situation to be quite intriguing, amusing even.

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

She blushed slightly, annoyed.

He diffused the situation, by offering her his hand.

"I shall share my tale with you, if you tell me your story."

Eyeing the gauntlet warily, she was wary.

"Do we have a deal, Taki-san?"

Would it _really_ hurt to hear him out?

She could always refute any offer he made her.

Hesitantly she shook, but it felt as if she had just made a pact with the devil.

"Deal."

--

(Elsewhere Next Morning)

She let out a sigh, as she lost track of the power she had been trailing, in the rain, it was near impossible to pick up his scent.

She had been hot on the trail of that massive power spike she had felt weeks ago, but the trail had just died, right here in the woods.

"Darn it. I think he knows I'm following him."

She heard a harsh laugh, then a sharp ragged, blade ripped out at her from the earth.

Cursing herself for lowering her guard, she jumped back, landing atop a tree branch.

She beheld two men looking up at her.

"That was reckless, Kisame." One said, addressing the one with the sword.

"So what if it was? We had to go after her sooner or later." Replied the shark man easily, as he cast a whitish black eye up to look at their prey,

Bright purple hair, almost an neon color, billowed over her shoulders, and she wore a rather skimpy red outfit, one that exposed nearly all of her flawless alabaster skin.

Red bracelets were worn round her wrists, and further up her long and slender arms, was another set of matching armbands.

Covering her chest was a strapless red leather brassier, one that strained against her ample bosom. Hugging her hips tightly, was a pair of incredibly short red shorts, also made of leather, that ended several inches above her knees, and along with her bra, was the only other article of clothing that covered her forbidden parts, if only barely.

A pair of long red, high heel boots, went past her knees, and another band was worn, this one around her left leg.

This in itself was normal, but it was the long ashen gray tail that emerged from her lower back, and the wolf ears that took the place where normal human ears should have been...

That made her an easy target for her two pursuers.

Blue eyes glared down at her attackers, from the ledge upon which she stood.

One was a blue skinned guy called Kisame, the other a silent man with dark raven hair, and coal black eyes.

"Will you just leave me alone?" She hissed coldly scratching at her wolf ears, where human ears should have been.

"So this is Zakura, the seven tailed wolf." Stated Itachi coldly.

"Finally, took us way to long to find the damned bitch." Chortled Kisame.

A startled gasp, then a snarl escaped her, as she recognized the cloaks they wore.

"Akatsuki!"

Seven tails of chakra whirled about her form, and her bright deep blue eyes flared a slitted silver as she released her power.

She knew better than to stay and fight these two.

"Stay away from me!" She cried, then threw down a smoke bomb, and all but _bolted _in the opposite direction, casting her senses out for that strange power she had felt earlier...

The one her pursuers had deliberately gone out of their way to _avoid, _when she ran from them last week.

As if sensing her, the energy suddenly exploded into life, and she was overjoyed to find that it was far closer than she had thought.

Very close!

WHAM!

She ran right into him, then bounced backwards as she hit cold steel, falling on her butt from the impact of-

Armor?

He stood before her like an ancient god, tall and imposing, just like the massive cleaver he held in one hand, the rain plinking off him with a steady patter.

He _did_ wear armor, and a fine set at that.

It was finely polished, even the boots were free if scuff marks, to the point where she could her reflection in every line.

Underneath his chain mail, his body rippled with muscle, clearly he was strong.

He looked down at her, and orange eyes were seen in the blackness of his visor.

His voice, deep and imposing boomed down at her.

_"What is this?"_

Naruto hadn't been expecting this.

He had just gone out for some daily exercise, reap a few bandit souls...

And whaddya know?

He ran into another girl.

Or to be more precise, a girl ran into _him_.

Orange eyes shone from his helm, and bored into hers, saw the fear there...

_'Hmm?'_

Her ears, her tail...

He reached a conclusion.

She was one of his own kind!

His amber orbs widened slightly, and a smile lit his face, but was hiddenn in the helm.

He hadn't expected to meet a fellow jinchuuriki so soon!

He wasn't even looking, and already he had found one of his bretheren!

His heart leap with joy!

_"You're a jinchuuriki...aren't you?"_

Despite the enemy that was fast approaching, she got into a shaky stance, her chakra whipping about her, despite her broken arm.

In her haste to get away, she hadn't stopped to consider the origin's of the malignant energy she was pursuing...

Nor whether it was good or evil.

He moved to stand before her, and her nose picked up the scent of a demonic aura.

His tone now held a trace of pride, striding forward to pat her on the shoulder, before continuing his pace.

"Wait! You don't know who you're-

He released some of his power, and her mouth opened in a silent 0, his back to her as she spoke, Soul Edge hefted over his right shoulder, adding weight to his words

_"Stand aside, comrade. I'll handle them."_

He had to be the eight or the nine tailed vessel, Zakuro reasoned to herself, that was the only way he was so confident....

--

**(Background Music: Sonic Syndicate: Jack of Diamonds.)**

When Itachi and Kisame rounded the corner, they ran into a _wall, _the unstoppable force that was Nightmare.

And he came with all the force of a hurricane!

_"Offer your soul!"_

Thanks to his Sharingan eyes, Itachi managed to spring back, and it was Kisame's Samehada that was on the receiving end of Soul Edge, the giant zanbato's clashing against each other, drawing sparks.

The fish man bared his teeth in a grin, tone savage, as they warred for dominance.

"Well what do we have here? Looks like our little wolf has a knight in shining armor!"

A deep growl rose from the armor.

_"I am no knight..._

Nightmare twisted the tainted blade in his grip, until he had Kisame's tip pressed against the upper half of Samehada.

_...I am Nightmare!"_

Naruto pushed with more power, pushing his blade past headbutted Kisame in the head, driving him back, then seizing him upon the wrist with his mutated hand. whilst Itachi looked on with detached interest.

"And who might you be?"

He was aware of Kisame coming at him from behind...

"GET AWAY FROM MY MASTER!"

Kisame's eyes slid to the left just in time to see a pair of boots slam into his face.

The impact knocked him away from Naruto, he flew back several feet.

Nightmare smirked.

Tira.

He was actually _glad_ she had come with him this time, even though he told her to stay at Taki's to get some sleep

Naruto looked to the side to see Tira, crouched like an animal about to pounce, glaring at Kisame. She jerked her head to the side to look at Naruto.

"Master! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

_"I'm - I'm alright now, Tira."_ Naruto said, climbing to his feet._ "Thank you. You've saved my life."_

Tira looked up at him in a way that seemed almost shy, and then she bowed. "You flatter your humble servant with words she does not deserve!"

"...What in _hell_ is _this_?"

Kisame got up with a curse, and Tira returned his glare, looking just about ready to tear his head off.

"Master, can I kill him?"

Immediately she realized her mistake.

She had let it slip!

_'Bad Tira! No killing!' _She berated herself immediately.

_"Do it, and enjoy yourself." _Rumbled the knight.

His words made her stiffen, but then a sly grin rose upon her face, the bloodlust coming to the fore with it, bubbling roiling, refusing to be held back for another second.

Who was _she, _a mere slave to question master, the mighty Nightmare?

Precisely, she told herself.

There was no _need_ to question it!

His _wish_ was her _command_!

And he had commanded her to _kill!_

With a gleeful cry, she leapt at Kisame, swinging her ring blade rapidly, and a fierce battle commenced!

This left Naruto to fend off Itachi.

"Care to answer my question?" The Uchiha remarked offhandedly.

_"Care to die?" _Snipped Naruto evenly.

Itachi sighed as he tossed aside his straw hat, allowing it to blow away in the wind, as a storm approached..

"As you wish. I shall show you your death."

His eyes activated his kekei genkai.

"Tsukiyomi."

Nightmare hefted Soul Edge up menacingly, staring down the Sharingan eyes with no fear.

Blackness gathered round him.

The Azure Knight laughed as horrifying images flashed through his mind.

He was soon cackling madly, head thrown back, arms out in his mind, whilst on the outside he was still.

_"Yes...Blood...Darkness...Come unto me, thy master!"_

Itachi continued to stare at Naruto, who kept stalking forward, in his minds eye.

_'Tsukiyomi isn't affecting him?'_

It was almost as if he were enjoying this...

Wisely, he deactivated it, and rolled aside, just as Soul Edge split the ground before him.

His vision wavered, and his eyes felt as if they were afire with pain

_"Of course." _Boomed the specter. _"Now shall we continue?"_

Itachi frowned, then closed his eyes.

"You are a dangerous foe. I will end this now."

Naruto felt the buildup of chakra, and chose not to give him the time to move.

But when Itachi opened his eyes...

"AMATERASU!"

Naruto looked on in horror as flames coursed towards Zakuro.

_"No!"_

In an act of heroics, he leapt into the path of the blaze, taking it full on...

Just as Itachi had hoped he would.

Nightmare writhed as the fire snaked its way under the armor.

Tira looked on in horror.

"Master!"

"Your fate is sealed fool." Itachi stated. "Those flames will never go out unless _I_ will it."

In her moment of distraction, Tira was pinned to the ground by Kisame.

She screamed in horror as she watched her master fall to the ground.

He grit his teeth, unable to move, Zakuro's screams soon mingling with Tira's.

The moment _she_ screamed, his eyes burst open, his mind worked into overdrive.

Maybe it was her power or something, but as he heard Zakuro's cries for him to get up...

He snapped!

**(Insert Dark and Scary music!)**

_"HELLFIRE!" _He roared, and suddenly the flames upon his skin became red!

Power, the gates of hell itself roared open, flooding him with strength, until his body screamed for release!

With a deep roar, he rose, and ruby red fires now jutted from every line in his armor, further enhancing his demonic appearance.

His eyes were a strangled red, and as he hefted Soul Edge, he looked absolutely terrifying in the storm, as rain pinged off his armor, drawing steam.

_"RELEASE THEM!" _He roared, and when Kisame did not do so, Nightmare leapt upon him like a beast!

The impact freed Tira, and then he lost all sanity, seeing only red!

_"DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"_ Screamed the knight, he cut slashed and hacked at Kisame, his giant clawed hand drew gashes, furrow's all over the shark man's face, his armor giving him the advantage in weight, thus practically suffocating Kisame as the knight crushed his windpipe-

_"RARGH!" _He cried, as something hot hit his back.

He spun around to roundhouse Itachi Uchiha hard in the face, now targeting him, instead of Kisame.

But the Akatsuki member teleported away from him, and grabbed Kisame by the wrist.

"Whoever you are, we will be back."

Then they were gone.

**(Music Ends)**

Naruto ripped off his helmet, and threw it at them, steam rising from his skin.

Then he fell to his knees, panting heavily, grabbing the helm, and donning it again.

_"Tira...Help me get up."_

She did so, and felt the flames leave him, as the downpour continued.

He staggered his way over to Zakuro.

_"You, what is your name?"_

"Zakuro."

He removed his helmet, and she felt a light blush heat her face, as he exposed his own visage, extending a hand to her.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

They shook.

"Would you care to come with us? You'd be safer from the Akatsuki that way."

She smiled, managed a minute nod, but then winced, too tired to walk, as she had just crossed miles upon miles, all in one day.

"C-Can you give me a lift, Naruto-san? I can't feel my legs...

It was clear that the poor teen was tired, even more so than him.

He blushed madly, then scooped up the equally tall girl in his arms, holding her bridal style, whilst Tira carried Soul Edge and his helm for him.

And so two Jinchuuriki met.

This was only the beginning...


	6. Together at Last!

**Hehe. Maybe Naruto's not so dense after all...**

(Undisclosed location)

The sounds of grunts and blows came from the innermost room, where two combatants tested each others skills.

He took a basic stance, and waved her forward.

"Come."

She did, springing at him in a spin kick!

He caught her leg, and tossed her to the wall, where she bounced off the mat, and got back up in a fighters crouch.

She bounced away from the axe kick that jarred the pads beneath her feet, her long raven black hair matting against her forehead, and hanging into her eyes.

However, from that kick, he pushed _off _the mat, and came in hard and fast.

Air wheezed out of her mouth as he got a clean hit, the resounding kick to her groin doubled her over.

She tried to grab the offending limb-

POOF!

But he vanished into a cloud of smoke, suggesting that it was a shadow clone which had dealt her the bruising blow.

She took a moment to admire his ingenuity, and rolled away soon afterwards...

He didn't give her the time to recover.

Suddenly he sprang from within the smoke!

She saw the attack coming.

Clamoring up, she caught the incoming hand on her heel.

He responded by lashing out with his left leg, and in turn she raised her right elbow to deflect it, grabbing his leg seconds later, holding him fas as her painted nails dug into his skin.

By now, he was partway in the air, and instead of trying to break free, he swung one sandaled foot down in an axe kick.

This she caught as well, holding him by the ankle with the some effort.

Despite herself she smirked, thinking her victory was assured.

That was a mistake.

"I'm not done yet." He stated calmly, and it was only then that she realized...

He still had a free hand.

With lightning fast precision, he lunged anew, and was rewarded when his fist impacted solidly upon the soft skin of her stomach.

She fell away in a heap, rolled, and came to her feet.

When she rose, she wasn't smirking anymore.

No, she was frowning instead, scowling darkly as she took up a stance, and reached for her blade.

"No more games!"

The man cracked his neck and took up his own unique stance, a position which involved bringing one hand forward in a fist, whilst the other was held flat in a rigid palm. His legs were spread into a half crouch, thus allowing him freedom of movement should it be demanded.

He had a trio of swords strapped to his back, but he refused to unsheathe them.

Instead he merely nodded and beckoned her forward.

"As you wish, Lady Setsuka."

He wore a traditional blue gi, but it was stained with sweat.

She herself wore a loose fitting pink kimono, but surprisingly, it did not restrict her movements in the slightest, and aside from it being cut at the sides to expose her lovely long legs, it was a rather plain getup.

But deadly nonetheless, as it often distracted her opponent from the _real _danger.

Her blade.

The geisha was quick to strike, her sword sang through the air!

But much to her surprise, it was caught by the man, as he now held its tip between two fingers.

With a flick of his wrist, she was disarmed, and tossed to the floor.

He then held her blade to her throat.

"You need more training. You'll never be able to go after Soul Edge as you are now."

She bowed low as he handed the katana back to her.

"Yes master."

--

(Taki's house)

Zakuro was sound asleep by the time the three of them arrived back at the house, the early morning rain dripping off them, with the exception of her, as she was kept dry by Naruto's cloak.

Gently, he set her down on the sofa.

"And who might this be?"

He looked up to see Taki, polishing her katana on the far side of the room.

"Zakuro." He stated simply, looking down at her with great care.

The unvoiced question was obvious.

Another ally?

"Sleep well." He murmurred, to no one in specific, clanking his way towards the other room, and shutting the door behind himself.

Sighing, he discarded his armor into a pile, leaving him clad in his usual attire of a basic black tunic and pants.

Groaning, he all but threw himself down on his bed, bouncing once or twice, his eyelids heavy with sleep.

He heard a small yawn now as well, and even without looking, he could tell that she was fidgeting.

"Tira, you can get some sleep, if you want."

"Okay master!" She chirped...

But then a confused look crossed her face.

"Um...where should I sleep?"

The blond grumbled with his eyes shut, and patted the space beside him on the mattress.

Honestly, her demeanor was cute...

But not when he was trying to get some sleep!

"...Here..."

Violet eyes widened slightly.

"O-Okay."

He was dimly aware of her sliding under the sheets with him.

"Make yourself comfortable." He half murmured half slurred, in a sleepy daze...

Soul Edge gleamed in the corner.

**Naruto...**

_"Huwah? What is it?"_

It sounded oddly...

Pleased.

Excited even.

**Company...We have...company.**

His eyes opened now.

_'Where?'_

**Window...**

And _then_ he saw the large thing looming in the window.

Or rather, staring into the room where Hinata slept, which was right next to his own.

Blue eyes narrowed furiously.

"HINATA!"

He heard a startled squeak from the other room, and he grabbed back his helmet and blade from the pile. He jumped out of the bed leaving Tira with instructions to keep watch over Zakuro.

Then he all but _exploded _through the front door.

--

_"AHA!"_

Nightmare threw him off his back raising his phantom blade to a parrying position, as he slapped away a kick.

The would be attacker man bounded forward again.

Nightmare sidestepped, driving the blade into the monster's back, forcing him to the ground in one deft move.

_"Wretch! Your end is here!"_

Nightmare concentrated his power into his fist, and Hinata moved further back as the baneful energy shot down, coursing through the enemy blasting into the 's wound, spraying bloody gore all about.

"N-Naruto-kun! Calm down!"

The knight turned to look in her direction, then blushed _madly_, as he saw her in the doorframe.

_"G-Get some clothes on!"_

This left him open.

The man cried out in pain from his wounds, but he was not so stupid to ignore the opening that had been left to he righted himself, throwing Nightmare off and sending the Azure Knight to the floor with a sweep of his leg.

Nightmare clamored up and slashed, only for his blade to be caught in a massive hand, nearly equal to his own massive strength.

The two fighters locked fingers in their free hands, each trying to overpower the other.

_"A mere doppleganger." _Chortled Nightmare, as they held each other firm.

_"You are but a mere _shadow _of true power!"_

"Me...kill you!" The being replied coldly, already starting to fade.

Naruto stumbled forward a step, when the form again turned to mist, the fog passing through him, and reforming behind him.

An interesting ability.

The axe blade bounced of his armor's helm with a flurry of sparks, and he laughed mightily at its ineffectiveness.

_"Cease your struggle, fool!"_ Nightmare instructed, whirling round, and snap kicked his enemy in the face, flinging him further back-

But he had underestimated his enemy's speed.

Until he sprang off a wall, and leapt forward.

With his increased momentum, he struck Nightmare like a 5 ton sledge hammer, delivering a rather unorthodox, but nevertheless brutal, roundhouse punch, one that proved this was _not_ his a weakling but a fighter, a warrior even.

The man and Nightmare locked two pairs of pale eyes and held that gaze, each finding something familiar in one another's stare, as the knight staggered back but a step.

The facsimile of a sword grasped in the enemy's hand had been there before, when it was complete...when it had been _strong_.

The will of _that _blade, the one in Naruto's hand, living on in a suit of armor, in the ultimate jinchuuriki vessel, was _delighted_to find such a worthy foe again. The power he felt clanging against his own would be added to his own, and he'd be that much closer to ridding himself of the Akatsuki.

After five minutes, he thought otherwise, as the attacks showed no sign of improvement, lacked originality, and were _painfully _easy to read.

This was getting tiresome.

Flinging his foe over his shoulders, he landed near the giant, who was quick to stab him twice at the shoulders, before Nightmare's armored boot came down and pinned the red giant, his sword raised high, ready to deliver the killing blow.

_"Enough of this. I shall release you from your torment-_

"Wait!"

Her words stayed his blade, and he looked back to the shy Hyuuga...

Who was _still_ clad in only a towel.

_"Hinata-chan, you want me to...spare him?"_

He spoke the word 'spare' with _much _revulsion.

Not only had the blasted giant had woken him up this morning...

But he had caught the brute _peeping _on Hinata!

Such a sin was _unforgivable_!

"Hai!" She protested stubbornly. "He didn't attack me, so please, don't kill him!"

His eyes narrowed into slits, torn between the blood lust and his feelings for Hinata.

_"You are too kind..._He half murmurred to himself, glancing down at his foe.

His hand trembled, and for a second it looked like he was about to do it.

"Naruto! NO!" Hinata all but screamed!

WHAM!

A dull thud was heard...

As Soul Edge split the ground a mere _centimeter _from the head of the red giant.

Hinata breathed a visible sigh of relief.

_"What is your name?"_

"Astaroth...rumbled the giant, as if he could not speak properly.

Naruto then realized just what this creature was, judging by the tattoos on his shoulders and chest.

Ripping off his helmet, he stared down at his immobile enemy with great anger.

"You're a golem, aren't you?"

A slow dumb nod.

Naruto seemed to reach a conclusion.

"Serve me, and I will let you live."

Another nod.

"Agree...

Naruto got off the giant, who immediately bowed to Hinata, the words coming out as best they could.

"Astaroth... sorry...pretty lady...Not...mean to scare you."

Hinata turned a deep cherry red, and clutched the towel tighter about her ample chest.

"A-Arigatou."

She did not often receive compliments, but when she did, she became _entirely_ too flustered.

Naruto shooed him inside, as there was now plenty of room thanks to his little stunt.

_"Now get to work fixing the door!"_

"...Yes..."

That left him and Hinata out in the rain.

"Naruto-kun?"

He turned to look-

His legs suddenly felt like cement, as he saw her, _really _saw her.

It had been a few months now, maybe six, since they left the Leaf.

She had hit puberty before then.

Now...

Half a year later...

It was as if he were looking at her all over again.

Long navy blue hair was plastered to her forehead, her pale lavender eyes stared up at him, her knight in shining armor.

Minus a few blood stains of course.

She felt the breath hitch in her throat, as he removed his helmet, exposing the face she had come to love, ever since she saw him back in the academy days.

"Na-Naruto-kun...

The wet towel did not do her body justice. Her voluptuous form looked all but ready to burst from the thin cloth that hid her womanly assets, accentuated her shapely legs...

"Hinata...

"D-Do you think I look pretty?"

He blushed, taking a step back.

"N-No!"

He shook his head frantically as he said this, and tears began to well in her eyes.

Until...

**"Kit, listen and repeat what I say. Smile."**

He did so smiling smoothly, but on the inside he had butterflies.

"How can I say you look _pretty_?

His hand moved, tipping her chin upward, her face...

Closer...

"Hinata...

It was difficult to say this, but he tried his best to keep cool.

It showed on his face.

"Th-That's a step down from beautiful."

_'Baka!' _He snapped at the Kyuubi._ 'What the_ heck _is that supposed to mean?!'_

Pale eyes went wide, but the cherry blush became a bright pink.

"Y-You th-think I'm b-beautiful?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak again-

**"Quiet. If _you_ speak, you're likely to make a damn fool of yourself." **Kyuubi chided his vessel.

_'Eh?! Are you calling me stupid?!'_

**"Be quiet. And let me do the talking." **He now fed the blond some more lines to express himself.

**"There. _Now_ tell her how you feel kit."**

Maybe it was just hormones, but...

He didn't like it when anyone else looked at her. Not just looked at her, but actually _stared_ at something other than her face..

Whenever someone was foolish enough to do so, the Azure Knight saw red and said individual would often lose a limb for their impertinence.

"Hinata, I-I-

The words stuck in his throat.

"Na-Naruto-kun, w-what're you trying to say?" She asked, placing one delicate hand on his chest, focused on the cool sensation of the rain, and trying her very best not to faint. "I-Is something wrong? P-Please tell me."

She kept asking him so nicely, over and over again, that...

He became angry with himself.

_Very_ angry.

"AGH!" He roared! "Something _is_ wrong! Its the fact that I can't stop thinking about _you_!"

He said this so fast that Hinata was left in _shock_.

"Y-You think about me?"

"Everday! When I'm awake, when I'm asleep, AGH!" He clawed at his matted blond hair, as if to rip out the incessant thoughts of her, the constant images that would not give him peace, no matter what tried. "You're always on my mind, I'm always thinking about you, and its driving me _nuts_!"

_'He thinks about me? I'm always on his mind?'_

Taki looked out through the window now, about to tell them to get inside-

But thought better of it when she saw what was taking place between the two teenagers.

He was beyond stopping now, the floodgates had been ripped open and the words were freely flowing out of his mouth.

Best to leave him be.

"I-I I like spending time with you! I like it when you wake up in the morning and make breakfast! I like it when you go out shopping and spend all our money on miso ramen, cuz you know its my favorite! I like it when you smile! I like it when you cry!" Had he been thinking straight, he would have made an effort to constrict what was about to be said. But as he was now, the thought did not even _occur _to him. "Damnit, I _like_ _you!"_

Almost immediately, he realized what had been said, and clapped both hands over his mouth in a feeble attempt to get the words back.

But it was too late.

His true feelings were revealed.

And Hinata was speechless.

She started crying.

She couldn't help herself, it was just too much.

It was a daydream that she thought never would come true.

Naruto had started to panic.

Oh gods, she was crying.

"Hina-chan, don't cry. I'm sorry I-I di-

She shook her head vigorously from side to side, spraying tears everywhere.

"Don't be sorry! Please don't be sorry!"

She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his middle and sending him back a pace.

Soul Edge fell from his numbed fingertips, and clattered to the muddy soil beneath their feet.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her more tightly to him.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy." She sobbed into his chest.

He brightened.

"Does that mean-

She nodded. "Yeah."

"So then... you think you might like me too?"

He could feel her shake her head against his chest.

She spoke with firm conviction.

"I don't think. I know. _I love you."_

The blond blinked down at her, totally unaware that they were getting soaked out here.

"Ehhh? Really? Wait...have you thought about this before?"

She half laughed. "You could say that." She pulled back to look at his face, and then reached up with one hand to cup it, somehow able to see him, even through the rain. "Naruto, I can't remember a time when I wasn't."

His eyes widened. "You mean... back in Leaf?"

She nodded.

"When no one would acknowledge me, you..." He let his voice trail off.

She nodded again. "It never occurred to me that my acknowledgement would mean anything to you."

He crushed her to him again, pressing her face down into his shoulder, holding her tightly. His eyes started to water. "It means more from _you_ than anyone else."

She burst into fresh tears again, sobbing into his chest, the armor melting away int mist. He turned his head to bury his face in her hair. This was it, _this_ was right. The rain poured outside and tears were flowing inside, but he had never been so warm.

"Hina-chan?"

She hiccupped.

"Hai?"

She looked adorable.

"I... don't want you to think that I'm a pervert or anything, but...would you hit me if I tried to kiss you?" he asked, rushing out the last part of the question.

Her heart stopped and she sucked in her breath. It wasn't how she had imagined he would ask her but...she gave him a shaky smile and shook her head, cheeks bright red.

The realization suddenly struck Naruto that he had absolutely no _idea_ how someone was actually supposed to _kiss_ a girl. Oh, he had seen people in the village do it and heard some _very_ strange rumors about using one's tongue, but he had never actually had the process explained to him.

But he wasn't about to back down now; he would just have to improvise.

Slowly, he bent his head, turning it to one side and placed his lips against hers.

They were very, very soft. There was no movement, except for the fact that that they were both shaking ever so slightly. They just stood there, eyes screwed tightly shut, feeling each others lips against theirs. It was amazingly simple, just to rest there, wrapped up in each other.

He pulled back, his lips tugging hers slightly as he left. Her eyes opened to look up at him. Her face was expressionless, almost stunned for a few seconds. Then a smile started to spread across her face and she giggled, turning her head to bury her face in his shoulder, cheeks red. He laughed softly too, moving one hand up to tuck a strand of soaked hair behind her ear, trying to see her better. He nuzzled his nose into her cheek, coaxing her to turn her head. When she did, he pressed his lips to hers once again, this time daring to move them across her own. They stayed just like that, trying to get a feel for this new action, these new sensations.

Finally, they pulled back, her head returning to his shoulder.

He placed his forehead against hers. "I love you, Hina-chan," he whispered.

She blushed again, smiled. "I love you too, Naruto-kun-ACHOO!"

They both sneezed at the same time, laughed together seconds later.

Naruto picked up Soul Edge with his right hand, and wrapped his left arm around Hinata's waist, leading her inside

"C'mon, we're gonna catch a cold-ACHOO!"

"Too late." Hinata giggled, her head resting against his shoulder, a look of complete and utter contentedness set upon her lovely face.

Maybe some dreams really did come true...


End file.
